generator_rexfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:WindMarine12/Brudnopis
Witaj, w moim brudnopisie! Ten brudnopis należy do WindMarine12. FanFic :E'ksponencjalno-'''W'ieloraki 'O'rganizm → '''E.V.O. Pomysły # Wydarzenia sprzed wybuchu nanitów ## Ufundowanie nanoprojektu ## Prace nad nanitami # Wczesne życie rodziny Salazarów, Agenta 6, doktor Holiday, Bobo Haha i Białego Rycerza ---- # Rex najpierw poznał Zwoja (Alex) i zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Potem natknęli się na Kalmara (Walter) i Świerszcza (Abigail). Potem spotkali kilu innych nastolatków, jednak okazało się, że są uleczalni i opuścili gang. # Rodzice Van Kleissa zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, gdy miał 16 lat. # Szósty i Piąta byli w związku przez ponad 5 lat. Rozeszli się, gdy Agent 6 poznał Białego i dołączył do Providence. # Za każdym razem, gdy Biały próbował pozbyć się Beverly, Szósty przekonywał go, by tego nie robił. Mężczyzna nigdy nie powiedział o tym Rebecce. # Calan jest żonaty. # Gdy Kirke po raz pierwszy przekształciła się w E.V.O., nie potrafiła kontrolować swojej przemiany, dlatego jej twarz pozostała w zmutowanej formie przez kilka dni. Sfora i Van Kleiss pomogli jej opanować moc, dlatego też jest taka lojalna wobec Kleissa. Bohaterowie * Salazarowie ** Rafael Salazar ** Violetta Salazar ** Cezar Salazar ** Rex Salazar * Gabriel Rylander * Peter Meechum * Van Kleiss – Calvin (Abel; Oliver) Van Kleiss * Biały Rycerz – Nathan (Hugh) Blank * Agent 6 – Kurt Pearce * Holiday ** Rebecca Holiday ** Beverly Holiday * Konsorcjum Utwory Score # „'Rex's Theme'” Plik:1. Rex's_Theme.ogg # „'First Fight'” Plik:2. First Fight.ogg # „'The Zoo'” Plik:3. The Zoo.ogg # „'Van Kleiss's Theme'” Plik:4. Van Kleiss's Theme.ogg # „'BBall Theme'” Plik:5. BBall Theme.ogg # „'Meechum'” Plik:6. Meechum.ogg # „'Stop'n Cure'” Plik:7. Stop'n Cure.ogg # „'String Theory Tea'” Plik:8. String Theory Tea.ogg # „'Circe'” Plik:9. Circe.ogg # „'Island Montage'” Plik:10. Island Montage.ogg # „'The Great'” Plik:11. The Great.ogg # „'Supermarket Romp'” Plik:12. Supermarket Romp.ogg # „'Frostbite Dream'” Plik:13. Frostbite Dream.ogg # „'Hunter Cain Theme'” Plik:14. Hunter Cain Theme.ogg # „'Looney Bunny Chase'” Plik:15. Looney Bunny Chase.ogg # „'Quarry Theme'” Plik:16. Quarry Theme.ogg # „'Season One Recap'” Plik:17. Season One Recap.ogg # „'Undersea Wonderment'” Plik:18. Undersea Wonderment.ogg # „'EvoShark Adventure Chase'” Plik:19. EvoShark Adventure Chase.ogg # „'Rescue & Rescued'” Plik:20. Rescue & Rescued.ogg # „'Lost Weekend'” Plik:21. Lost Weekend.ogg # „'Gatlocke's Theme'” Plik:22. Gatlocke's Theme.ogg # „'Meet Caesar'” Plik:23. Meet Ceasar.ogg # „'Rex & Van Kleiss Unite'” Plik:24. Rex & Van Kleiss Unite.ogg # „'Central Park Showdown'” Plik:25. Central Park Showdown.ogg # „'Breach's Breach'” Plik:26. Breach's Breach.ogg # „'Black Knight Theme'” Plik:27. Black Knight Theme.ogg # „'Van Kleiss Theme Slow'” Plik:28. Van Kleiss Theme Slow.ogg # „'Brothers Lament'” Plik:29. Brothers Lament.ogg # „'Stand Up Rex'” Plik:30. Stand Up Rex.ogg # „'VK Theme & Variations'” Plik:31. VK Theme & Variations.ogg # „'Goodbye Rex'” Plik:32. Goodbye Rex.ogg # „'Rex Cures the World'” Plik:33. Rex Cures the World.ogg # „'End Credits'” Plik:34. End Credits.ogg # „'Welcome to Generator Rex'” Plik:35. Welcome to Generator Rex (Bonus).ogg # „'Six's Theme'” Plik:36. Six's Theme (Bonus).ogg # „'Van Kleiss's Laire'” Plik:37. Van Kleiss's Laire (Bonus).ogg # „'Van Kleiss Temps Rex to no Avail'” Plik:38. Van Kleiss Temps Rex to no Avail (Bonus).ogg # „'Showdown with Van Kleiss'” Plik:39. Showdown with Van Kleiss (Bonus).ogg Soundtrack #1 # Plik:Orange_-_Ghetto-Blasta.ogg „Ghetto-Blasta” – Orange („Hen, za morzem”) # Plik:Orange_-_Never_Going_Out_Again.ogg „Never Going Out Again” – Orange („Architekt”) # Plik:Flashback_Heart_Attack_-_Falling_Down.ogg „Falling Down” – Flashback Heart Attack („Przywódca Sfory”) # Plik:Orange_-_Catching_Up.ogg „Catching Up” – Orange („Mroczne przejście”) # Plik:Flashback_Heart_Attack_-_Loser.ogg „Loser” – Flashback Heart Attack („Ferajna”, „Zakręcony świat rocka”) # Plik:Happy_Campers_-_Bark_or_Bite.ogg „Bark or Bite” – Happy Campers („Szkolenie”) # Plik:Orange_-_Revolution.ogg „Revolution” – Orange (czołówka, „Rewanż”) # Plik:The_GC5_-_Straight_Outta_Luck.ogg „Straight Outta Luck” – The GC5 („Badlandy”, „Podwójne widzenie”) # Plik:The_Safes_-_Sing_Along.ogg „Sing Along” – The Safes („Fucha”) # Plik:Infinite-Lane_Highway_-_Close_to_You.ogg „Close to You” – Infinite-Lane Highway („Siostra Holiday”) # Plik:Flashback_Heart_Attack_-_Kill_Your_Radio.ogg „Kill Your Radio” – Flashback Heart Attack („Zakręcony świat rocka”) Soundtrack #2 Transkrypt Drzewko kategorii * Postacie * Lokalizacje ** Państwa ** Miasta ** Sklepy * Obiekty ** Bronie ** Środki transportu *** Pojazdy *** Statki ** Androidy ** Sztuczne inteligencje * Organizacje ** Providence *** Wyposażenie Providence *** Członkowie Providence *** Placówki Providence *** Przywódcy Providence ** Grupa zwalczająca rządy Providence *** Wyposażenie grupy zwalczającej rządy Providence *** Członkowie grupy zwalczającej rządy Providence *** Placówki grupy zwalczającej rządy Providence *** Przywódcy grupy zwalczającej rządy Providence Linki do stron z odcinkami http://www.kreskowki.tv/kategoria/sub/489/generator_rex__odcinki http://www.kreskoweczki.pl/generator-rex/ http://www.baje.pl/category-3609-1-1.html Artykuły w planach #Tabela z nieznanymi E.V.O. |-| Nieznane E.V.O. 1-10= 150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 001|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 001150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 002|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 002150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 003|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 003150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 004|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 004150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 005|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 005150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 006|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 006150px|E.V.O. z niestabilnych nanitów|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 007150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 008|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 008150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 009|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 009 |-| Nieznane E.V.O. 11-20= 150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 010|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 010150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 011|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 011150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 012|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 012150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 013|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 013150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 014|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 014150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 015|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 015150px|Gila Fang|link=Gila Fang150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 017|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 017150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 018|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 018150px|Nieznane E.V.O. 019|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 019 |-| Nieznane E.V.O. 21-30= 150px|Wkrótce!|link=Incisorax E.V.O.150px|Wkrótce!|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 020150px|Wkrótce!|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 021150px|Wkrótce!|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 022150px|Wkrótce!|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 023150px|Wkrótce!|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 024150px|Wkrótce!|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 025150px|Wkrótce!|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 026150px|Wkrótce!|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 027150px|Wkrótce!|link=Nieznane E.V.O. 028 #Size Matters #Centrala Providence #Zakład #Agent 6/Relacje #Rebecca Holiday/Relacje #Bobo Haha/Relacje #Biały Rycerz/Relacje #Van Kleiss/Relacje Spis lokacji Spis grup *Providence *Sfora *Szóstka *Grupa zwalczająca rządy Providence *Gang z Hongkongu *Trendbenders *Konsorcjum *Gatlocke i jego kiciusie *Anarchiści *Hydraulicy *Gang Bikerów *E.V.O. Ziomy *Panny w goglach *Green Fist *Skaterzy *Zombie *Mumie *Pretorianie Spis przedmiotów i pojazdów *Wzmacniacz *Bomba wybielająca *Skaner ciała *Obroża Providence *E.V.O. Blaster *Taser Providence *Wyrzutnia rakiet *Neutronowa ładownica *Opiekacz *Pałka elektryczna Providence *Granatnik *Katana *Pojazd szturmowy Providence *Bastion *Statek zwiadowczy Providence *Myśliwiec Providence *Poduszkowiec Providence *Motocykl Providence *Podwodny statek Providence *Rura izolująca *Mobilne centrum dowodzenia *Ostrza Magna *Shurikeny *Pistolety laserowe Bobo Haha *Myśliwiec ze składanymi skrzydłami *Odrzutowiec Rexa Salazara *Okręt badawczy Providence *Ciężarówka z lodami *Miotacz próżniowy *Labokapsuła *Rdzeń danych *Pistolet Providence *Zaczep *Maczeta *Granaty *Komora hibernacyjna *Maszyna pamięci *Nanity *Nanit Omega *Meta nanity *Omicron nanity *Mini zamrażacz *Destabilizator cząsteczkowy *Skaner cząsteczkowy *Destruktor nanitów *Reaktor nanitów *Zbiornik nanitów *Winda kosmiczna *Skaner Providence *Prometium *Prototypowe nanity *Lornetka Providence *Rdzeń reaktora *Dziennik Rexa Salazara *Piłka Rexa Salazara *Gogle Rexa Salazara *Słodka Caroline *Tropiciele *Składnik 326 *Regulator tarczy *Droid bojowy *Samochód ciężarowy Providence *Samochód terenowy Providence *Detektory tachionów *Bomba zegarowa Providence *Paralizator Providence *Karabin usypiający *Strzelba Białego Rycerza *Plecak odrzutowy *Samochód Gatlocka *Quad *Buggy *Kusza *Rdzeń mocy *Łódź Providence *Zakłócacz *Skaner Agenta 6 Spis jedzenia *Mleko *Kawa *Tacos *Kuchnia chińska *Soda *Lody *Kushari *Horchata anejo *Hamburger Spis komiksów Potrzebne pliki Biegaczka profil.png Piaskowiec E.V.O. profil.png Piasek E.V.O. profil.png Kaktus E.V.O. profil1.png Bio-pęcherz.png Golem_E.V.O.png Wyleczony_Golem_EVO.png Smok_E.V.O.png Mag_Śmierci1.png Marcus_jako_Varsuvic_Nightstar.png Gargyole EVO.png Bone Monster EVO.png Xan.png Annika.png Mikey.png Shawna.png Josephine.png Al.png Grunion EVO.png Dinosaur EVO human.png E.V.O Dinosaur.png Wieża_szyfrów.png Skaner_Szóstego.png Coś UnknownE.V.O.001.png|Nieznane E.V.O. UnknownE.V.O.002.png|Nieznane E.V.O. UnknownE.V.O.003.png|Nieznane E.V.O. UnknownE.V.O.004.png|Nieznane E.V.O. Kategoria:Użytkownicy